


Royal Treatment

by Eula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blushing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Rimming, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Sonia requests for Hajime to be sworn in as her brave knight. The only problem is that the two seem to have very different views on how the knighting process should play out.Commissions Open At:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 15





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? My first ever M/F fic that's shockingly more vanilla than my usual content? Am I even the real Eula anymore? But for real, shoutout to the awesome @Dangan_Hentai on Twitter for the request!
> 
> (Ass Play, Vanilla, Anal, Creampie)

"Your...knight?"

Hajime Hinata, the average student lucky enough to be chosen for Hope's Peak Academy (and to subsequently get trapped on a murder island), was sitting on Sonia Nevermind's, the Ultimate Princess's, bed. He drew himself as straight as he possibly can so he wouldn't accidentally touch anything that he wasn't supposed to. He sat in this rigid posture while watching Sonia, who was standing in front of him confidently. 

"Yep! I choose you to be my knight, Hajime!" Sonia said with a beaming smile.

This all threw Hajime for a loop. One minute he was walking to his own cottage to rest for the night, the next the Princess of Novoselic had him by the wrist and dragged him to her room, immediately sitting him on her bed and launching into a lengthy request.

"As princess of the Kingdom of Novoselic, I am to choose a knight who will protect me in every way he can. And I wish for that knight to be you so you can protect me from everyone else!" Sonia explained to the confused teen.

"Oh, well..." stuttered Hajime, barely able to process this information so quickly. "I really appreciate you picking me. But can I ask why? I'm not exactly the knight type, you know?"

"It is simple," Sonia replied with a grin. "You are the most trustworthy, friendly, and not-stupid out of all of the men on this island. So you seemed to be the best choice!"

"Um, did you just try to call me smart?" Hajime asked.

"No, I meant what I said," Sonia replied, a tad bit too seriously to be joking.

'I get that she's trying to compliment me, but that last bit wasn't exactly uplifting,' Hajime thought to himself.

"I guess in that case, I can't refuse. I'll try my best to protect you in case anyone decides to start up the killing game. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow and talk over this whole knight thing."

Hajime made to get off the bed, trying his best to quickly slip out of the princess's room ASAP and go to sleep after a long day. His plan was foiled in an instant when he felt a pair of hands push his butt back down onto her bed.

"Wait!" implored Sonia. "You can't leave just yet. We need to have an official knighting, like how they do in the movies. You wouldn't be my knight without it!"

This made Hajime a tad bit nervous. While he didn't think Sonia was ditzy or clumsy or anything like that, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't stressed about her holding a big sword dangerously close to his head and neck. He swallowed his stress as a tiny bead of sweat rolled down his temple. 

"Oh, sure. Can we please just make it quick?" Hajime asked with a tiny hint of pleading in his voice. With that he made to stand up from the bed for a second time, only to be pushed back down by a much harder shove. So hard that his back hit Sonia's plush mattress and pink comforter. 

Before Hajime could even yelp in response to the push, he looked down at Sonia, who was moving very, very close to him. She walked up to his prone body and straddled his stomach, kneeling over him with one leg on each side of his stomach. She didn't stop there, though, as she started to shimmy her way up Hajime's body.

"Wh-what! Sonia! What are you doing!?!" Hajime bleated in a panic. His face got red hot with the intimacy of their position as Sonia looked down on him with a nonplussed, curious expression.

"Huh? How else are we supposed to begin the knighting process? Wouldn't this be the best position for it?" she asked, still moving her body past Hajime's chest until the front end of her skirt passed his head.

It was then, whether he wanted to or not, that Hajime got a view of Sonia's underskirt. Her porcelain pale legs were slender and smooth, perfect proportions for a princess. His eyes trailed up them as her legs positioned themselves further and further up his body until at last, her torso was directly above his face, where he got an eyeful of Sonia's panties. They were black and lacy with a tinge of pink accents around the waist; nothing too shocking or provocative for royalty such as herself. They fit comfortably over her hips and surprisingly toned butt, which was having a little trouble staying confined by the modest underwear as it shook in time with her movements. 

If Hajime's face was warm before, it was beat red now that he was staring right at her crotch. With a thousand thoughts a minute flying through his brain, he spat out the one that he thought would be the most relevant.

"What kind of knight movies do you have in your country again?"

Sonia ignored this pressing question, instead electing to close the gap between them and lower her hips, fully planting her ass onto Hajime's warm face. Hajime's voice was muffled as her large butt and lacy panties smothered him.

Hajime couldn't see it from under her skirt, but just the vibration of his words against her nether region caused her to blush softly and for a slight moan to escape her mouth.

"In Novoselic," Sonia began to explain. "Our knights must hold their wards to the highest regard." As she said this, she moved her hand down and reached under her skirt.

"They must see their royalty as the beautiful, powerful, and pure women that they are." She grabbed the waistband of her panties and slowly started to pull on them, tugging the fabric over her plush ass as best she could from that position. 

"A-and they also must see them at their lowest, most depraved, and most filthy," Sonia said as her blush of embarrassment spread across her face. She shifted her legs as she pulled the fabric all the way off of herself, baring her most private parts to Hajime.

"So please, Hajime! Go ahead and eat my ass!" Sonia said this last part slowly as if she had only heard the slang said once before.

It was a toss-up between who was blushing the hardest now. Either it was Sonia, who was fairly confident that she just said one of the dirtiest things possible that a princess could say, or Hajime, who got an unimpeded view of Sonia's crown jewels.

Her pussy was nothing less than perfect; there was no other way to describe it. It was shaved completely smooth with no hair anywhere near her already wet sex. It was a shade of soft pink that made Hajime's mouth water without him noticing. And the smell was delicate and almost perfume-like. This was a pussy that could sway the course of history, befitting of the Ultimate Princess. Although in Hajime's humble opinion, the real draw was the other private place of Sonia's.

Her asshole, much like the ass that surrounded it, was sublime. Just as hairless as her pussy, it had the perfect shape and proportions to be alluring to anyone the moment they saw it. Her rim was slightly darker than her white skin, accentuating it perfectly. And it had the same perfume scent as her pussy, leading Hajime to wonder if she had freshened herself up before offering the knight position to him.

Hajime gapped at the veritable buffet in front of him. He couldn't believe that Sonia was willing to do something this sexual and with him of all people.

Sonia, her privates completely on display to someone for the first time, mistook Hajime's awe as apprehension. Being the skilled leader she is, she tried to take the situation back into her hands.

"W-well, go ahead, Hajime!" the normally confident girl stuttered. "Start your job as my knight!"

With that, her ass sat back down on Hajime's face, this time unimpeded by her underwear. Her puckered hole planted itself on his face while his nose was pressed into her pussy. He yelled at the sudden movement, causing Sonia to moan again. The feeling of both parts being stimulated made her feel warm and fluttery in her stomach. She never knew something like this could feel that good!

Hajime, after only a slight bit of struggling from surprise, fell into his role as her knight-to-be and tried his best to fulfill his duty with what little experience he had. With little hesitation now, he stuck out his tongue and dragged it across her asshole.

Sonia gave a very undignified moan at this. The sudden act caught her by surprise. 

"Oh, Hajime. You've got the idea now! Use your mouth to explore every part of a princess's unholy place. E-eat out my butthole!" 

Hajime responded by doing exactly that. He began licking the rim of her ass, which was spectacularly clean. It made him feel a lot less nervous about what he planned to do next. 

He circled his tongue around her ass, wetting up the hole and prodding it little by little. He switched between licking up and down the opening and circling his tongue around the ring. He settled into this groove as he dug his nose even deeper into her dripping pussy, unknowingly getting Sonia off even more.

Sonia was feeling absolute bliss from where she was. Her legs and body were shivering with the pleasure of Hajime's rimjob. Her breaths turned to ragged moans as she was driven closer and closer to a climax.

"Ah! Hajime! That feels wonderful! Who knew you'd be able to eat my ass so well? Your tongue feels incredible against my royal butthole! Keep this up and you'll prove to be the best knight in my country!"

Hajime heard this and was emboldened. He picked up the pace of his rimjob, lathering her hole with his spit before finally going in for the kill. He pulled his tongue across her ass before pushing it into her butt, penetrating her ass.

Sparks of euphoria shot up Sonia's spine at feeling something warm and wet slide into her ass. 

"Ah!" She groaned with bliss. "Yes! Please keep going! Take my anal virginity with your tongue like the hot knight you are! Make your princess feel heavenly with your mouth while you lick my ass!"

He wasted no time in obliging her, pumping his tongue in and out of her ass as far as he could. He buried his face even deeper into her ass than it already was so he could dig even deeper into her guts. He could feel her shaking above him as her pussy was leaking onto his face. 

"Mmm! AH! I'm so close, Hajime!" Sonia screamed at this point. She was bouncing on Hajime's face, trying to push his tongue even deeper into her ass, her plump butt shaking with the effort. After minutes of letting Hajime lick and eat out her butt, she finally felt her dam break. Sonia's moans filled the cottage as she came, her pussy and ass tightening as more of her fem cum leaked onto Hajime's face. Her shaking turned violent as her eyes shot open and her tongue lulled out of her mouth during these moments of pure carnal desire. Hajime tried drawing out those moments for as long as he could, pumping his tongue in and out of her ass during her orgasm to keep her on that high for longer.

Sonia felt his efforts as she rode out her climax. 

"Ahh...! Please Hajime...! I'm done. You're my knight now," she moaned weakly as the afterglow of pleasure enveloped her. Panting, she fell forward onto the bed, taking the pressure off of Hajime's face and giving him a chance to move freely now.

Sonia laid there breathing heavily, finally coming to terms that such pleasure could even exist in the world. She was told that the knighting ceremony wouldn't be dreadful, but she never expected the wonders she felt just now. But somehow, this all felt just a touch sinful to her in some weird way.

'This was fun and all,' Sonia thought to herself. 'But we should keep this to a minimum. This is a sacred tradition after all. If I'm feeling frisky for some reason, we may do this once a- no. Maybe twice a year? Yes, that sounds wonderf-' "EEP!"

Sonia's train of thought was cut short by a peculiar yet familiar feeling around her waist. She looked back to where her legs were now dangling off the bed and where her skirt was being held up by her newly appointed knight.

"Isn't it a bit rude for a princess to take everything for herself and not give her loyal knight something in return?" Hajime asked as he flipped up Sonia's skirt to reveal her pale bubble butt and perfect asshole peaking out.

Hajime had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence came from. Maybe it was having any sort of sexual encounter for the first time in his life, maybe it was the ego boost from getting her to cum just from anilingus alone, or a combination of the two. What he did know was he wasn't letting this opportunity slip by him. 

With his pants slipped off, he pressed his hard cock against Sonia's lubed up flower. 

"H-hajime!" Sonia gulped. "What are you doing...? You're already my kn-IGHT!!!"

Before she could insist further, Hajime grabbed her wide hips and pulled back, pushing her butt onto his cock while he pushed his hips forward. Sonia squealed as she felt Hajime's cock head, which was much, much larger than his tongue, insert itself into her ass. Once the momentum of that first push got his tip into her, he pulled back and pushed in again, steadily working his way into her butt. Neither of them could hold back moans now; Hajime dumbfounded at how much better Sonia's ass felt squeezing around him than jerking off, and Sonia on cloud 9 feeling her ass stretched by Hajime's thick cock more and more.

"I'm just helping you out, Sonia," Hajime said, answering her previous question. "You really enjoyed me eating you out. I wanted to take it one step further!"

He marked the last sentence with one more, hard thrust, hilting himself all the way into Sonia's asshole. Sonia clenched her teeth as her eyes rolled up. Every inch of Hajime's hot cock throbbing in her butt was leagues better than just his tongue. She refused to acknowledge something so lewd, though.

"Enjoyed?" she panted meekly. "What do you mean? I was only doing that as part of the ceremony. It didn't feel good at all for your tongue to touch my butt!"

"Is that true?" Hajime asked teasingly, already knowing the answer. Gripping her hips tightly, he pulled back his cock, feeling her anal walls squeeze around him like a vice the entire way before pushing back in, starting the process of fucking the princess's ass. 

"If you didn't like it, then why did you cum? A refined princess like you shouldn't cum from having her shithole licked by her knight."

Sonia's full face was red after hearing this accusation. It grew even redder when it started to sink in how good it felt to feel Hajime's cock rock back and forth inside of her.

"I-I didn't cum," she lied. "There's no way I'd cum from having someone lick my sh-shithole!"

"Huh. Then why are you moaning right now as I'm fucking your ass?" Hajime inquired. He accentuated his point by picking up his speed, ramming into her butt with increased vigor. The sound of their hips clashing together created a symphony of lewd noises combined with Sonia's sweet moans each time his cock entered her again.

"I-I'm only moaning to, ah!, to drown out the sound of you hitting against me!" she tried to explain while moaning. "I can't, ah!, have anyone outside think I'm doing something lewd. It'll be obvious if anyone heard the sound of my butt shaking each time you thrust into me! Ahh! I'm drowning it out with my moans so no one will know that the Princess of Novoselic is g-getting fucked in the ass!"

As obvious of a lie as this was, Hajime elected to ignore it, instead focusing his efforts into pounding Sonia faster and harder. He couldn't look away from the visual treat of Sonia's thick ass shaking and jiggling with each thrust, the pale princess booty hypnotizing to the teen. Not to mention the wonderful sound it made each time it slapped into his waist that Sonia mentioned earlier. Hajime's senses were overloaded with Sonia's amazing ass.

"Jeez, Sonia," Hajime grunted. "You have an amazing ass for a princess. I always thought a princess wouldn't have much of an ass, but your butt is bigger and thicker than anyone I've ever seen!"

"Mmm! Ah! What's that supposed to mean, Hajime?" Sonia asked. "O-of course it's that big! I do stretches every morning and cardio every other day to stay healthy! I-I'm sorry if it makes me look that provocative!" 

Sonia could barely get out full sentences through her fits of moaning. Hajime's dick pumping in and out of her rapidly was frying her brain with pleasure. She subconsciously started driving her hips back into Hajime's, trying to stuff down more of his throbbing cock into her ass.

"Ah! Ah! You have nothing to apologize for, Sonia," Hajime groaned. "Your ass is perfect for a butt slut like you~"

"No!" Sonia pleaded, her upper body near limp as the pleasure of taking it up the ass was constantly bombarding her. "Ah! I'm not a butt slut! I'm the Princess of the Kingdom of Novoselic! If word got out that I was nothing but a simple girl who longs to get her ass filled by her knights cock, I'd be ruined! There's no way I could be hooked on your huge dick f-fucking my ass! I'd be a crumby princess if all I could think about was my butthole getting filled over and over again!"

Sonia didn't even realize what she was saying as she was dragged to the depths of depravity from the anal sex. And Hajime almost didn't process any of it as he got closer and closer to finishing. Sweat dripping from his brow, he focused on thrusting into her as fast as his hips could manage, drawing out strings of sultry moans from the royal presenting her ass to him. Her thick ass shook even harder from the effort, rewarding him with a show as he felt his cock throb more and more.

Feeling the last of his walls breaking, Hajime gasped out loud as his climax hit him, his balls churning as he pumped rope after rope of hot jizz straight into Sonia's ass. Sonia's will broke as soon as she felt the warm liquid fill her ass. She clenched her teeth shut as her ass and pussy tightened in another mind-blowing orgasm for the prudent teen. Her ass squeezed around Hajime's cock, as if she was trying to milk his shaft dry of all of its cum. She could feel her pussy near gush with her own cum as her thighs were drenched in the stuff. His orgasm held for so long that eventually, she felt some of his jizz leak past her tight ass and onto her thighs, mixing with the lewd concoction of spit, jizz, and fem cum streaming down her body. 

Hajime stood in hang time for what felt like an eternity, the last of his strength leaving him with his last shot of cum into Sonia's butt. He collapsed onto the bed right next to Sonia, who looked dazed. Her eyes were cross with the pleasure, her tongue was slightly hanging limp from her mouth in a puddle of her drool, and she was still faintly moaning, the pleasure of their orgasms still rocking her. 

Panting, Hajime climbed further onto Sonia's bed and tried to get some rest before she eventually came back to her senses. Whether she would be angry beyond imagination or happy with her new knight was a complete toss of a coin.

'At the very least,' Hajime thought to himself wearily. "This was way better than a sword."

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking.
> 
> "Eula! You've abandoned us! How dare you post semiwholesome, vanilla content like this! You were the chosen one! You were supposed to destroy vanilla with your massive fucking futanari dicks, not join them!" Something to that effect, anyway.
> 
> It's cool, though! I actually really enjoyed writing this one. Like I said up top, this was a request (which I still do so don't hesitate to ask) from Twitter user @Dangan_Hentai. This actually let me use my writing chops on Danganronpa characters, which I'm surprised I haven't gotten my dirty little hands on up until this point. They're fun characters to write for that I wouldn't mind using again at all!
> 
> But, if you're still in the mood for less than wholesome content, I've got some stuff baking that I know the average enjoyer of my content will love. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for reading! Hope you have a good one!


End file.
